Lost and Found
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Hermione lost her true love and after many years she had finally moved on with her life.One night Ron invites her to his house and there she found him again.....ONE SHOT


**Title: Lost and Found Lost**

Lost

Some say he died but his body was never found and some in the other hand said that he hid himself trying to erase the scars of his haunting past. It's been quite a long time since the war and it's been quite a long time since I last saw Harry Potter. I was still a 7th year during the war. I have seen Harry like he was never before when we were in the younger years of our lives. He was pale, depressed and his eyes filled with intense fear. I could see how he strived so hard just to save the whole wizard world. Pain, misery, fear, and anger; that's what all I have seen 5 years ago. The last words I have ever said to Harry were…"I love you". I have confessed my feelings for him at the last minute and he did the same too. But his last sentence that he told was "Goodbye Hermione. Maybe I'll see you soon"

Maybe? Soon? How soon could he possibly mean? And there is such slight chance that he would not. After a year from the war, I concluded that Harry was gone forever. I came to the point believing the people who said that he died, that his ashes and memory lingered in the world but his soul lingered the afterlife.

I finally realized that I lost the man I love. My only true love. The man whom I believed I was going to marry and bear my children with. The man I thought who was going to be with me forever, but no, these will all be illusions. They are not going to be real because HARRY JAMES POTTER…is never coming back.

Found

There I have said everything, how I felt. The pain that made we weak for many months. Until I met a special person. He can't really replace Harry but he took good care of my heart and that's how I fell in love with him. Here I am right now 22 years old, 5 years later after the war and I am happy with the man I currently love, Matthew Helders. Matt is an Australian wizard whom I met when I had my summer vacation in Italy. We became closer when he helped me in gathering up my strength until I have finally patched myself up together. Soon we fell in love and now we have been together for about 2 ½ years.

Matt and I are going to have a date at 9pm and so an hour before that I quickly prepared and wore the best dress I could find in my wardrobe. A quarter to nine and Matt is waiting for me outside of my flat in his car.

"Hey baby" He greeted. I gave him a kiss and we went off to the restaurant.

He was quite passive tonight, he wasn't being loquacious.

"Is there something wrong?" I finally asked.

He shook his head and then after a slight moment, he kneeled in front of me and showed a diamond ring.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will" I smiled and he slid the ring on my finger.

The next day the first thing that I did was to send a letter to the Weasleys and call my parents to inform them about my engagement with Matt. Ron along with Fred and George came to my flat as soon after they have heard of my good news.

"Congratulations Hermione" Fred said.

"We are so happy for you" George added.

Ron was silent. "Ron, aren't you happy for me?" I slightly pushed him.

"I am, Herm but what about Harry?" He said.

Silence ensued.

What about Harry?! Ron still believes that Harry is still alive. In fact Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and our other friends in Hogwarts still believes that Harry is still alive. What is he trying to tell me? Stop dating people because Harry's still alive and he'll come back for me? Ron is such a GIT! He could never really accept that Harry left the world permanently. I have found someone who could share and give happiness in my life and the mentioning of Harry's name will never stop me from marrying the man I love.

6 months later and the pressure are all coming to me. I've been so seriously busy preparing for the wedding and now it's just TWO WEEKS AWAY!!! Of course with help of my mother and my girlfriends Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and Luna it wasn't that stressful.

One night I have received a strange letter from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you have time please come to my house tonight at 6pm._

_Your friend, Ron_

I checked my watch, it was still 4pm. I wonder why Ron wants me to go to his house. So soon as my shift ended in St. Mungo's I went.

"Hey Ron, I'm here. What do you want me to do?" I asked when he opened the door. I sat on his sofa.

"Well, we're going to have a friendly reunion with someone tonight" He replied.

The doorbell rang, Ron opened it. A man went in and I took a closer look to who he was. It…It was Harry. I was shocked when I saw him. He gave me a smile; he looked much better than before.

"Sorry, Ron. I have to go now" I cried running out of the house.

Harry came after me. "Hermione, why are you leaving so soon?"

"Isn't it obvious, Harry? I don't want to see you again"

"I'm so sorry if I just returned now"

I continued walking and ignored him. "Please let me explain, Hermione"

I stopped walking in order to listen to his explanation.

"After I defeated Voldemort, I was soo weak. The spell that killed him strained all of my strength. I was so tired and weak that I couldn't even face you nor the world. So with the help of Professor Dumbledore I hid somewhere in the highlands of Scotland under another name so no one would ever track me. At my first year of living there, I was in a really bad health, for 5 years all, that I did is to get my strength, and myself back. The thought of you helped me to do that," He said.

" But you're too late, Harry" I spoke, half-angry and half-flattered.

"I already know that, Hermione. I just want you to know the truth. Now, I accept that I won the battle with Voldemort and saved the world but because of my mistake of leaving you behind, I lost your heart and I know you'll be much better off with that guy you're going to marry"

I looked at myself on the mirror. Today is the day that I will marry Matt. Tears trickled down my face, smudging my make up. I thought I was ready but since the return of Harry, I've been having second thoughts. I have found my first true love but now I pushed him away. I feel so stupid. My mind is empty and I don't have a clue on what to do. But I know I have to make a decision. A decision that could ensure my happiness.

Then I finally have a decision. I changed back into my normal clothes and took off my make up. I went to Matt's hotel room and told him everything. I told him that I wanted to call-off the wedding and I told him that we are over. Matt gave me a small smile. "Herms, I just want you to make happy and if you're happy with this decision well then I might as well accept it"

"Thanks for everything, Matt. I'm really sorry" I hugged him.

"It's okay…life goes on"

The next thing that I did was look for Harry. I had a hunch he is in Ron's house so I went there.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought today's your wedding. I was suppose to be heading there now" Ron went out of his house just when I took my first step on his doorstep.

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry? He just left"

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to Australia. He said he'll permanently live there"

"When did he leave?"

"Just 30 minutes after you arrived, he rode a taxi to go the airport. I don't know why he prefers to travel the 'Muggle Way'"

"Is there a chance that I can catch him up?"

"I think so, I'll go with you"

We went to the airport and looked for him. Soon we found him but he was boarding on the plane, I ran after him.

"Harry!!!" I shouted.

"Hermione?" He approached me.

"What are you doing? I thought your wedding's today" He said.

"I cancelled it…Matt and I are totally over"

"But why?"

"Oh, Harry…I'm so sorry for not waiting for you and losing hope that'll you're coming back."

"It's okay. I'm the one that should say sorry; I should have informed you before. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do love you"

"I love you too, Hermione" I gave him a kiss.

And there it ends, I have lost my true love, losing hope that he's coming back and then I found him again. There's nothing I could ever ask for because I know I will be happy.

**The End**

**A/N: I got the name 'Matthew Helders' from the drummer of the Arctic Monkeys….Read& Review and I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
